What is in a young ballet girl's mind?
by ange de musique
Summary: This is Meg Giry's point of view about Christine Daaé and her mysterious encounters ~ curious ~Christine told Meg Giry almost everything ~ well that's what best friends are for
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story!  
  
What is in a ballet girl's mind  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Paris Opera House is like a home to me, I belonged here, and I spent most of my time here. I was a teenager when I first came here. I remembered my first day, when my mother Madame Giry, the respected ballet teacher told me that I am old enough to join the ballet. I was very excited of course, I was naive then, I have never thought anything that dreadful would ever happen here.  
  
My best friend Christine Daaé was very close to me, we'd stay together the whole time. We talked about everything and chat until my mother told me to practice with the other ballet girls. We were inseparable, we shared secrets and laugh at the silly jokes that goes around here.  
  
But one day, the Christine that I know of changed completely and grew very mysterious and I know she is hiding something from me. I knew instantly something is going on, I was very concerned about my best friend.  
  
  
  
To Be Continue.. 


	2. Chapter 2

In this story, Meg is quite annoying so please don't complain!  This is not mine!  It all belongs to Gaston Leroux and ALW.

_I only wish I knew your secret, who is this new tutor?_

"Christine…  Christine…  where are you going?"  I grabbed her wrist and turned her to face me.

"Meg…"  Christine's eyes grew wider and her lips started to quiver.

"What happened to you past months?  Your face is pale and..  you are sick aren't you?  I'll tell moman right away to dismiss you the rehearsal tonight!"  I turned my tone from angry to deeply concern.

"I'll… .. Meg I'll rest in my dressing room now please leave me.."  Christine turned around said something low under her breath, "I'm late!"  Then she dashed to her room.

I stood there rooted to the floor and watched as Christine disappeared to her room.  _Late_?  For what?  Late for what?  The question screamed in my mind.  I stamped my foot angrily and strode off.  

I stopped when I heard this beautiful sound coming somewhere,  _where_?  I walked around, I closed my eyes let the legs do the walking and absently I stopped in front of Christine's dressing room.  The music stopped as I put my ear against the door, but it replaced by this exquisite male voice.  My heart beats faster as I heard the man speaks,  something is going on between this man and Christine,  and I was curious.

"Christine, you are ready…  show off to Paris tomorrow night and I will be there will you always.."

"Angel, can I really do this?  Will you really watch me the entire performance?"  

"I will look after you, you will show the world you are far better than Carlotta."

I gasped as I heard the name Carlotta,  what is going on, Christine has told me she is having singing lessons, but never have I known she will be better than our leading soprano _Carlotta!_

Then the room is silent and I heard Christine turning the door knob.  My body froze and I could not pick my feet up and run, my body told me to run but my mind told me to stay and found out what is going on with Christine.

"Meg!!!"  Christine's face from rosy slowly changing to frosty white.  

"Christine.. who is this "Angel",  better than Carlotta?  Oh my, you are responsible for her sickness?  What happened to you these months?.. every time I try to talk to you but you shied away.  I am worry about you, who is that man and why is he your angel?"

"What are you talking about?  You heard his voice too???"  Christine said as quiet as possible to make sure I am the only that that can hear her and she glanced back to her now dark dressing room.

"The man that you call "angel", Christine, what is this.."  I walked past her and enter her dim room and saw no one there.

"Stop…  he'll see you!  He told me not to have anyone disturbed him and me"  Christine pulled me back outside the room and whispered to my ear, her eyes staring at the mirror.  "not even Raoul"  She spoke under her breath.

"Christine, you are going to perform tomorrow night because of Carlotta's sickness but I can tell you are hiding something from me, who is your angel?  Is that your singing teacher?  How come I can't see him?  Do you even know how he looks like?  Is that why you have been avoid telling me what happen with you and your "angel"?  You don't even know him!  Christine… _answer_ me please …!"  

I  shook her shoulder and Christine just stared at the mirror ignoring me completely.  Her face remained pale and her lips were quivering lightly.  Her eyes expression, how can I describe them, she kept looking at the huge mirror in room with fright.

"Christine…"  I looked in her blue eyes anxiously.  Her gaze turned from the mirror to my eyes, she started to moan softly.

"Meg, come, let's go to your house, please we can't talk here."  Christine said look over her shoulder one last time before I nodded and walked home.

_I only wish I knew your secret, who is this new tutor?_

I am getting cramps in the abdomen, not in a good mood, but review though…


End file.
